Full body showers and therapeutic shower systems are known and have been in use for a number of years. For example, an early shower structure is disclosed in a U.S. Patent of Ejchorszt U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,252. As disclosed an improved shower structure that may be used as a replacement for a conventional shower head or installed initially as an integral part of a bathroom, the shower structure permits the user to selectively direct a uniform spray of heated water over a desired portion of the body and is particularly adapted for the use of a woman and elderly persons who may now take a shower without getting their hair and head wet. Further, the shower structure is adapted for being formed as an integral part of a wall structure to direct a spray of water over the trunk portions of a user.
A full body shower is disclosed in a U.S. Patent of Davison U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,969. The Davison patent discloses a full body shower system having three generally horizontal water dispensing portions and two generally vertical closed portions connecting the horizontal portions. The maximum number of water spray apertures in the system is sixty. The apertures are located in the horizontal water dispensing portions at angles with respect to the horizontal to direct water in a predetermined pattern.
Finally, a U.S. Patent of Brunelle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,504 discloses a therapeutic shower enclosure wherein a top wall assembly converts a shower enclosure into a therapeutic shower enclosure. The top wall assembly has an air blower in communication with one or more air return orifices in the top wall. An air distribution channel is in communication with an air blower and at least one air injecting orifice is provided in the top wall and communicates with the enclosure. A heater is provided in the air distribution channel for heating convected air therein to a temperature of up to about 75° C. to provide a stream of hot dry air circulating in the enclosure about a person's body standing therein. This causes the person's body to transpire and provide a therapeutic effect of shedding toxins through the skin. In combination with the hot dry treatment there is available chromotherapeutic and luminotherapeutic light treatment and an ion and ozone generator to inject ions and ozone into the hot dry air stream.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for a therapeutic shower assembly or device and for an improved method for losing weight associated with the improved shower assembly according to the invention. There should be a need and a potential commercial market for the improved shower assembly because it provides an additional approach to weight reduction without the use of pills and/or exercises that may be overly stressful for some individuals. Further, the therapeutic shower assembly in accordance with the present invention is rugged, easy to use and can be manufactured and sold at a reasonable cost.